Dangerous Soul
by FierySeraphine
Summary: I looked at the mirror staring at my reflection, it seems that my hair has grown I thought to myself this would seem normal for any other girls but that wasn't me, I wasn't some other girl. I was Harriet, the-girl-who-wouldn't-bloody-die, potter and I think I've just killed someone.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the mirror staring at my reflection, it seems that my hair has grown I thought to myself this would seem normal for any other girls but that wasn't me, I wasn't some other girl. I was Harriet, the-girl-who-wouldn't-bloody-die, potter and I think I've just killed someone.

_

I woke up to the sound of machines beeping and the wind blowing through the window, i looked around noting that the room I was sleeping in wasn't the one I slept in yesterday. If I was actually awake i would be freaking out but right now everything is foggy and I have a huge migraine, I wasn't really processing anything but I did notice that I was in a muggle hospital. I wondered what I was doing here, I don't think I was sick or injured so what was I doing here? Shrugging the thought off I tried to sleep once more, and as I closed my eyes I could hear the sound of the door open.

 _"Mom" a brown haired girl whined "Tell dad to stop singing please" all she received from her mother was a laugh and a offended sound from the male, I would presume he was the father, "excuse me young lady but your mother fell in love with this voice" he replied._

 _Why was I dreaming about this random girl? I thought as I looked around the car, it seemed that we were moving past trees and I saw a bridge coming up and that it was also it was raining._

 _"Honey, stop teasing her" the woman laughed "you know how she gets" the daughter gasped and pretended to look offended at her mother_

 _"Mom!" she said "how could you take dad's side? I thought we were a team" she pouted, I looked at the family with longing._

 _I always wanted to have a family like this but that was not possible, I thought sadly, after the battle of Hogwarts I found out that I was infertile and was not able to carry out children but that didn't stop me from searching for ways to counter act it._

 _It had been a year since that and I still couldn't find a solution, at first I was angry because why me? I fought for everyone and I saved people so why couldn't I have one thing that could help me? I started to push people away and always got angry but I was lucky to have 2 best friends and the best god child anyone could ever ask for._

 _After saving me from drowning they spent time with me, helping me move on and when I finally realised it, I was happy, I had a family and I do have a child to look after. Teddy helped me the most, He was the most precious thing anyone could ask for, it seemed I zoned out for quite a bit because I got startled when I heard the shouts of the adults and the scream of the girl._

 _When I finally focused on the family I noticed that we had gone over the bridge and that the mother wasn't responding anymore and blood was pouring out of her head, the father was frantically trying to get out and the daughter fast asleep in the back. I tried to help but since it was a dream I couldn't do anything._

I woke up to the sound of someone talking to me and I opened my eyes to see a woman crying holding my hands.

"Oh my god! You're awake! Thank you, thank you!" the woman kept on repeating tears streaming out of her eyes. I didn't understand why she was crying and why she was holding my hands, I tried to pull them out but her grip on me was strong and no matter what I did I couldn't tear my hands away.

When I tried voicing out my thoughts I found out that my throat was sore, like really sore, it was so dry and sore that i started to cough. The woman held out water for me and started to babble on about how sorry she was, with her talking like that I could feel the headache returning. I was about to yell at the woman when I saw a teenage boy come through the door. When he saw me his face expression showed pain and relief and he started to come towards me his face streaked with tears.

"Thank you for not dying" I heard him sob, "thank you for not leaving me alone" I wanted to get out of this boys hold but something was stopping me, something pulled at my heartstrings and I just couldn't move away. The way he looked at me reminded me of the looks people had on their faces when they lose their precious loved ones.

When the boy finally stopped hugging me it became awkward, I had a feeling he didn't do that often, I looked around the room to distract myself when I caught sight of the mirror at the corner. I stared hard at the mirror, my heart thumping hard, I didn't recognise who the person was on the mirror, but She was staring at me and I at her, so that must mean that she was me, right? My brain couldn't cope with that thought and shut down because the next thing I could remember was the sound of the woman and boy yelling out in shock as they saw me drop to the bed, out cold.

When I woke up next time, I was hoping that everything that happened before was a dream, nothing more than that because it shouldn't be possible for me to look so different, I counted to ten and slowly opened my eyes to an empty room. It seemed that it was the evening now because I could see the sunset but I was still in the same room as before and I looked at the mirror on the corner of the room, the image looking back at me wasn't _me_ , It wasn't Harriet potter, it was some random girl with brown hair and brown eyes not the curly red hair nor the green eyes that i was used to seeing.

I turned my head towards the door to the woman before, she seemed shocked to see me awake but that washed away to relief, as she tried to reach out to me I moved further away from her.

"Elena?" the woman said "what's wrong" everything was wrong, I thought, I wasn't Elena I didn't know who this woman was and I was frustrated that the magic I kept on trying to call upon was not responding to me.

"Elena? Tell me what wrong?" the woman started to sound desperate "should I call the doctor?" it didn't seem like she was talking to me

"who are you" I asked, the voice that came out sounded so wrong what happened to me, I though frantically, "where am I? What did you do to me?!" I screamed, the woman looked taken aback.

"Elena-"The woman tried to say but I wouldn't hear it  
"I'm not Elena!" I shouted "Who are you?!" I frantically tried to read for anything to throw at her, it seemed with my yelling it brought the attention of the healers.

" calm down please" the healer said trying to soothe my anger and frantic movement "I know you're disorientated but calm down, breathe in and out, count with me okay?" She said softly, I listened to her because I could feel the rise of a panic attack and I didn't want one in a situation I didn't know how to get out of.

"Now, do you really not know who this person is?" the she said as I calmed down, I shook my head and that seemed to make the woman cry.

" may I talk to you outside?"

"Yes" the woman said

It seemed like forever until the healer came back to me, the woman left after making sure it would be fine and when the healer came back she grabbed my hands gently and started to tell me about what had happened and that I had amnesia.

I knew I didn't but now that my panic had started to fade I actually began to think logically, most people had assumed that because I was in Gryffindor I wasn't capable of thinking but I was and right now the best idea was to pretend to be with amnesia, because if I don't pretend what would happen to me, I didn't have my magic and I didn't have a clue on what was happening. When the healer left I fell asleep, I was tired and I needed to look into what had happened but I won't be able to do that if I was sleep deprived.

The following weeks had been a blur to be honest, no matter what I could not grasp my magic and I was becoming resigned. The girl in the mirror looks exactly like that girl from my dreams and the events the healer told me had occurred was exactly like the dream, everything always happens to me I thought to myself, fate loves to screw me over.

It took me a month to get out the hospital but during the course of my stay I found out a few things about the girl whose body i was using. She was a popular girl, someone who was kind, had 2 best friends, had broken up with her boyfriend and had recently lost her parents. I felt sorry for her brother and aunt because they thought that the girl, Elena, was still with them when I had taken over her body. Although I deeply missed my friends and Teddy, sweet sweet teddy, I must say I kind of liked having an aunt that didn't hate my guts and a brother who clung to me. I grew to love them but I knew I needed to get back home, so the first thing on my list of things to do was to figure out what the bloody hell happened to my magic and how to get it back.

When I arrived back _home_ I was shown to 'my' room, my brother, Jeremy held me like I was a fragile piece of glass and guided me back to me bed, I looked around my room and noticed the photo's on the desk and a diary next to it. I hugged Jeremy again and he left me alone, I walked slowly over to the diary and photo's categorising everything I could when I picked up the book.

And can I say this girl writes, like wow she probably writes in this diary every single day, I started to head back to the bed and started to read about her life. By the time I almost finished the diary I noticed it had gotten dark, I crept downstairs to see my aunt cooking something, although she looks frazzled and stressed, I felt pity so I went to help her.

"Aunt Jenna? Do you want me to help?" She jumped in surprised and nodded to me, I smiled sheepishly at her and moved next to her. It was nice I thought, cooking and laughing with my aunt was nice, it makes cooking much more fun and relaxing.

By the end of the hour we made a bunch of thing and Jeremy came downstairs.

"It actually smells good down here, did you guys get take away?" he asked teasingly but apparently aunt Jenna didn't get the memo cause she corrects him and said

"We did good didn't we?" she grinned at me and I grinned back, dinner was pleasant I thought smiling as I got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A year has passed since I arrived in mystic falls, everything was amazing but I was beginning to miss my family – _my real family._ Maybe what started this was seeing a baby shop with a teddy bear, nearly the exact same one I got for Teddy, or maybe it was how at night I start to think about everyone and whether they missed me or not.

I hid it from Jeremy and Jenna well but I am starting to really miss them, last night Jeremy walked in on me crying and he panicked - I could it on his face and I felt bad. Sure for the past month we had been fighting but he still cared for me and I could see that he grew frustrated with my lack of knowledge.

I had thought I would be back home but after 6 months but I couldn't see that happening so I tried everything, going to the library (It might be a muggle diary but you would never know) and when we went to New York for a vacation I looked at every location that I knew of that had magic in it, but nothing, I came back empty handed and depressed.

I tried doing wandless spells but nothing had happened, except maybe looking like a crazy person pointing her finger on a sheet of paper and speaking to it (more like chanting a spell at it). Yeah when Jenna walked in on me, it got awkward she took one look at me and said 'Nope, not gonna deal with this' and promptly left.

When it reached the 8th month Jenna stopped home schooling me since she thought I could deal with everyone at school and not have a breakdown at not knowing anything, not like that would happen but ever since I arrived home they both treated me like I was fragile and would break.

During the past couple of months before I came back to school both Caroline and Bonnie visited me a couple of times – more Bonnie then Caroline but I could already see that I was closer to Bonnie then Caroline as she had the tendency to speak without thinking, but that didn't stop me from trying to get closer to her. Caroline and Bonnie both slept over at my room –and wasn't that a funny thought? I never did have an actual room that I could call mine- and told me what was happening from outside the walls of my house.

They also told me about Matt, about how even though he was mad (more like sad) at me that I – Elena- broke up with him, he was still worried about me and kept asking them both on how I was doing and whether or not he could help. I read about him, how Elena thought that although Matt was a sweet guy she just didn't feel that right to be with him, like she didn't get what everyone was gushing about them for. I talked to Bonnie about this the day after the sleep over, and she said that Elena just couldn't deal with how _non-_ exciting it was for her and that they were a perfect couple, that they never fought and when they did it didn't last. How she didn't appreciate how normal it was for her.

I would have loved to have that normality she didn't want but when you're body jumping into a different body and getting stranded somewhere you don't even know it can be a bit difficult. I looked out the window of the car when I felt a hand shake me back to the present.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouted "Brain back in here please"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her face, she saw that I had rolled my eyes at her and was now pouting at me laughing at her.

"I'm sorry" I said looking back to her, Bonnie had picked me up for the first day of school and was gushing about how this year was going to be my year, but I doubt it since when was my life peaceful? Wait it was peaceful but I bet that wouldn't last, it didn't happen in Hogwarts – _the safest place in the world_ – then why would it happen here?

"What were you talking about again?" I asked sweetly, I knew she would be annoyed at me for not listening to her but I couldn't help it a lot of things happened this past year and today was the anniversary of when I arrived here, when I lost them.

I could see her roll her eyes at me as she looked back to the front of the car and scoff at my tone of voice.

"Don't think that will work at me Elena," she said warningly "I know what you're doing, I watching you"

I laughed and about how it is nice talking like this, where she was teasing me. I turned my head back towards the moving buildings out my window and noticed how I could see the start of a campus, my schools campus, coming into view. I turned my attention back to her and smile at her when she look towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later, we're at school and we need to get you a new schedule for class" she said as she parked her car near the entrance of the school, I nodded at her and was getting out of my car when I noticed everyone looking at me and how some of them came towards my direction all looking concerned and I knew what they were going to ask, I wanted to be rude to them and tell them to go away but I couldn't, I don't know whether it was my old upbringing or whether it's just an instinct from Elena that stayed with me. They all asked questions (stupid ones) and after a few minutes of polite talking I crept out of the group of people and ran next to Bonnie who was waiting patiently next to the locker.

We walked towards the administrator office when I saw Jeremy, holding a bag of some powdered white stuff, walking into the boy's bathroom. I was debating whether or not to go to him when I saw him leave; I walked faster so that I could reach him and softly called out his name. I might not be his real sister but I will be damned if I let him go through this phase.

"Jeremy?" my voice came out softly as I reached out to him, scaring him a little.

"God, Elena! You scared me!" he hissed angrily, I could see him being a bit wobbly and I was seriously worried – just how much did he take? I narrowed my eyes at him and kept my voice even when I spoke.

"What was that?" okay so maybe not so even, maybe a bit wobbly but hopefully he doesn't notice

"What was what?" he repeated to me acting confused, I didn't know if he was actually confused from the drug or if he thought I was stupid that I wouldn't notice him with the drug

"that white stuff you took with you inside the bathroom" I said narrowing my eyes even more and Jeremy's body froze even more as his eyes widened but that only lasted a minuet until his eyes started to narrow as well, I knew that look in his eyes. I have seen it before and it wasn't pretty because when you want to defend yourself when you know you're in the wrong, you offend the other person and say hurtful things. I brought my fingers up to his lips as my eyes soften, I knew how hard it was for him, for me to take his sisters place and not knowing anything but I try to make it easier by making more memories with and having him share stories with me.

"Jer, you know I'm not mad, right? I'm just worried for you" I said as I hugged him close to me, wrapping my arms around his back. I heard the rustle of clothes and looked up to see his eyes glaze over with unshed tears, he looked down to me and hugged me back - I could see him holding back the tears and I knew that if we continued he would cry so I leaned up towards him and kissed his cheeks. I may not be his real sister but I am his sister and I would do anything for family.

"I know 'lena, I know" I heard him say softly while hugging me tight "Can we talk about this later? Where no one can listen in" he begged softly, I nodded my head since I knew this was a big step for us, usually when I caught him he would be mad at me and wouldn't listen to me for a few hours – I wondered what the change was but I was glad for it.

"Okay Jeremy, I'll see you at home" I smiled at him and turned back to where Bonnie was at, only to find her eyeing someone up and down.

"Bonnie? Who're you looking at?" I asked as I reached to her side, finally seeing the body she was ogling at. Now I might not be that into what other girls are into and might not know a lot about guys but I wasn't a stranger. I could tell Malfoy was hot, Young Sirius was hot – hell even Ron was hot but they couldn't compared to the guy in front of me, compared to him they looked like skinny twig, well maybe not Sirius he was pretty fit when he was younger, but seriously this guy was hot – even if I could only see his backside.

I licked my lips unconsciously and nudged Bonnie to stop staring as it was rude (couldn't say I blame her though) as I walked up behind the guy to talk to the administrator.

"Ah yes, . Your first class would be Calculus which is in room A19, just take your right on the way out and then turn left."

"Thank you" the deep voice that came out of his mouth matched his looks, his voice was deep and smooth and it reminded me of being snuggled up in blankets and reading my favourite book to calm me down. That probably didn't make sense but it did to me.

As he turned around he bumped into me making my face his toned chest, I could feel him grabbing hold of me when I leaned back and I swore I heard his breath hitch for a moment before he spoke to me.

"Sorry about that!"

"Its fine" it wasn't like it was his fault, I was the one who ran into him – he didn't even know I was behind him.

"No, I'm sorry it is my fault for not being careful of my surrounding" I looked up to him in surprised, was I talking out loud? I was about to ask that very same question when I focused on his eyes.

A pretty moss green that suits the brown (or was it blond?) hair, I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak when I heard the desk lady calling out to me.

"Ms. Gilbert? What did you want?" her voice sounded impatient and I couldn't really blame her since I've been staring at him for a while.

"Yes, actually," I replied to her "I need a new class time table as I've changed some of my subjects for this year."

"Oh yes. Sorry about that, let me just check on your subjects before I print it out. Now; calculus, English, History, Chemistry, Biology and Art was it?" the lady said while listing off the subjects, she got them mostly right except for Art.

"Sorry, you got the last one wrong I changed it to Latin" I said as she corrected it on my time table

"Sorry about that dear, I didn't see the email about the last subject. Although I'm curious why you would take that no many do." She said as she handed the paper back to me, I smiled at her and said a thank you as I walked out only to notice the same guy still there.

"Umm, excuse me do you need anything" I asked him but he shook his head and held out his hand to me.

"No, I just wanted to introduce myself and maybe get help to finding my classroom" he said smiling; I took his hand and smiled back nodding to him.

"You have calculus right? I'm also heading there since it's my first class as well." I said as I lead him out of the office, "Let me say good bye to my friend first before I show you to class"

I walked up to Bonnie intending to give her a hug, when she pinched me on the arm.

"What the bloody hell was that for" I hissed at her as she squealed in delight

"Elena! He was so checking you out" she whispered, I shook my head at her and laughed a bit awkwardly. I knew Elena was popular and hot and she might be used to the attention of people but I wasn't. I tried playing down how awkward I felt and gave her a quick hug telling her I would see her at lunch and went over to where the guy stood.

"You never did tell me your name, you know?" I said as we walked passed the lockers and dodging the stream of people coming in our direction, I looked back to him and noticed his surprised face.

"I didn't? Sorry about that" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"My name's Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you" he looked down on me tilting his head a bit and smiled.

"My name's H-Elena" Dammit I need to fix that habit I almost gave out my read name, I quickened my steps so that we could reach the class faster. It was silent for a bit before we nearly reached the door, then we could hear the sound of the teenagers inside the room.


End file.
